


Heat

by blackwatch-jess (KessijaScene)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bros Bonding over Sexcapades, Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Healthy Communication, Healthy Relationships, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, i mean really what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KessijaScene/pseuds/blackwatch-jess
Summary: A commission from FiveTail, one of the authors of 'Misconduct.' This is a scrapped plot from the fic, wherein Reader is self-conscious about letting Soldier: 76 reciprocate in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiveTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveTail/gifts), [Antiloquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Misconduct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572498) by [Antiloquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/pseuds/Antiloquist), [FiveTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveTail/pseuds/FiveTail). 



> Ah! This was SUCH a fun commission. Misconduct is one of my favorite works, and I was ecstatic to be able to write this. Thank you so much to FiveTail and Antiloquist for their amazing work, and especially to FiveTail for the commission.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> For more works or information on commissions, check out [my tumblr!](xreader.tumblr.com)

 The base was warm, quiet and lazy in the haze of the heat. Several agents were missing, off on a small strike mission in Romania. You were sitting in the empty mess hall, the cool metal of the table soothing your flushed skin. A pen was pinched tight between your fingers; you scratched at the page in front of you, chin propped in your other palm. Plans spanned several pages, accounting for any small complication or variation. You lifted your pen, nibbling at the end while you considered the one you were working on.

“You ever stop?”

You rolled your eyes, smiling down at the paper as the sound of spurs filled the empty air. You felt the bench dip slightly under the new weight, and you glanced over. McCree lifted his hand, dragging his hat off his head and running a hand through his hair.

“You and I both know the answer to that.” You bumped his shoulder, grinning up at him. He leaned back, fishing in his pocket for a packet of cheap cigarettes (his backup, you had learned) and his lighter. You saw the shine of sweat on his skin. “Did you just get done with training?”

“Mhm.” He tapped out a cigarette, rolling it between his teeth while he stuffed the carton away. The flame lit up his face when he flicked his lighter on. Smoke spilled past his lips. “Zaryanova is hell on earth, I’ll tell you what.” He took a drag, making a face at the taste.

“You do  _ not  _ have to tell me.” You dropped your pen, twisting to face McCree and pointedly waving the smoke out of your face.

“Sorry, doll.” He swung his leg around, pressing his back against the table so the smoke curled away from you. “What are ya workin’ on?” He pointed to your journal with his cigarette. Ash fell on the page, and you swiped it away before you spoke.

“Winston wants to send a squad to Dorado. Rumor is that the power company there, Lumérico, is doing  _ something  _ illegal. We’re not sure what.” You scanned the plans laid out, flipping through the pages slowly. “He wants some ideas for how to proceed.”

McCree nodded. “Heard about them sometime back. Knew somethin’ was up.” He tilted his head back and blew a plume of smoke in the air. “Anyway, enough work.” His head lolled toward you. “Anything interesting?” He drawled out the last word, eyebrow cocking suggestively.

A grin split your face, and you reached out to push the cowboy away. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jesse laughed, the blush on your face telling him all he needed to know.

“If you won’t start, I will.” McCree tapped the end of his cigarette on the table. “Did you know someone can get off from just having their nipples played with?” Heat continued to flood your face, and you looked around to make sure no one was around to hear what fell shamelessly from Jesse’s mouth. “I didn’t, but my  _ god _ , is it a pretty sight.”

“Can you have a shred of dignity for five seconds?” you pleaded, giggles undertaking your words. McCree’s teeth flashed as he smiled at you.

“Not a chance. Come on, honey, I’m dyin’ to hear something.” McCree straddled the bench, folding his elbows and resting them on the table.

You feigned like you were looking through your journal, and you were nonchalant as you said, “I hid under his desk the other day.”

Jesse almost dropped the cigarette from his mouth, and you fought your smile as you slid your gaze up to look at him from the corners of your eyes. “You did  _ not. _ ”

“I did.” Your chest puffed up slightly, shocks running down your spine and between your thighs at the memory. The space was cramped where you had knelt between his knees, but the sounds he made were completely worth the knot in your neck and the soreness of your throat. “Thought he was going to tear the wood apart.”

“Holy shit,” McCree laughed. He went quiet as he thought. “Hmm. That’s a good idea.” His eyes shined, and you made a note to apologize the poor soul you had subjected to Jesse’s wrath. “What else? Or  _ where  _ else, I should ask.”

“Training Hall A.”

McCree waved his hand. “Amatuer hour.” He took a long drag. “My best one has been in there.” He jerked his thumb toward the kitchen, looking up at the ceiling with a smile as he recalled whatever he had done.

“Remind me to never eat here again,” you muttered, rolling your eyes. “That’s it, then, really, if you want ‘interesting.’” You picked your pen back up and crossed out a line in the middle. You drew an arrow down the paper and wrote a new direction instead.

“You let him return the favor yet?” The heat of the base was sapped from your bones, replaced by cold. You stiffened at his words, and you leaned further into the notebook. McCree raised an eyebrow, saying, “I’ll take that as a ‘no.’”

The pen nearly tore through the page from how hard you pressed into it. “It’s fine.”

“Darling, that is the farthest thing from fine.” Jesse dropped the cigarette to the ground, stomping it out under the toe of his boot. He picked it back up and walked it to a trash can. “It ain’t healthy.”

“I really don’t mind.” You lifted your head, watching Jesse as he sat back down. He rested his elbow on the table, his fist pressed into his jaw. “I…” You searched for the words; your brow furrowed deeper. You finally just shook your head. “It’s not important. It’s fine. Really.”

Jesse continued to stare at you. Your resolve threatened to break. McCree was the closest friend you had, and it was tempting to discuss it with him. Your mouth remained shut. “Suit yourself.” His eyes raked over the page, letting you mull over your thoughts. Eventually, you broke, folding over with a sigh.

“It’s not that I don’t  _ want  _ to.” Quite the opposite, actually. You searched for words, brow knitted together in frustration.

“What’s the issue? Is it him?” Jesse’s mouth twisted.

“No! God, no.” You carded a hand through your hair with a sigh. “It’s me. If that makes sense? I don’t know, it’s just embarrassing, I guess.”

“Mm.” Jesse nodded, working his jaw like he needed something to chew on. “Best thing is to explain that to him. Relationships are about workin’ through shit together, after all.”

“I know, but--”

Jesse waved his hand. “Ah, ah.” You slumped down. “Not an excuse.” He pointed at you. “Bring it up. Alright?” He swung his leg out and stood up.

“We’ll see.” You picked your pen up. “See you, cowboy. Let me know how the desk thing goes.”

“Oh, I absolutely will, doll.” He winked as he left, and you laughed.

It turned out that you didn’t even need to bring up the issue between you and Jack. It had a way of bringing itself up later that night. The soldier was flush against your back while your were at the bathroom mirror, one hand palming at your chest while the other snaked down your front. You quickly turned, redirecting his hand elsewhere as you opted to drop to your knees, tugging his sweatpants down.

“Ah, shit,” he breathed, your lips already mouthing at him over his underwear. “Sweetheart.” That sent arousal running hot through your blood, and your fingers curled into his hips, mouth still working at him through the fabric. You slipped the waistband down, lifting off him just enough to let his cock bob free. You were slow as you swallowed him, the head bumping against the back of your throat. You choked, and you heard him moan. You hummed around him, one hand stroking what you couldn’t fit and the other working between your thighs. “Jesus,” he breathed, his hand cupping the back of your head so gently you almost missed it.

You felt his cock twitch up in your mouth, your tongue stroking the underside. Jack bent forward a gasp pulled from his chest. He panted hard, one hand still petting your hair the other reaching to steady himself on the sink. Your nose pressed against his skin as he worked yourself further down his length. A cry of your name was the only warning you got as he came, his load thick against your throat. You swallowed, lifting off his dick and licking your lips.

Jack reached for you, tugging you back up and covering his mouth with yours. His fingers worked their way into your pants. Something like panic bubbled in your stomach, and you grabbed his wrist, pulling him away gently. A whine from Jack made you melt. “Sweetheart, is something wrong?”

You shook your head. “No,” you murmured, hand reaching up to rest on his face. You swept your thumb over his cheek, smiling when he leaned into the touch. “Don’t worry about it.”

There was a long moment of silence, and you had started to relax, dropping your hand and tugging his clothes back up for him. “Is it me?”

Surprise made your head snap up, disbelief coloring your features. “What?”

Jack met your gaze, those blue eyes glossy with something like sadness; it made your heart twist. “Is it me? Are you not attracted to me?” The words sounded foreign to the both of you.

“No!” You held his face in both hands, tugging him down to meet his eyes firmly. “Absolutely not. Commander, it isn’t like that at all. You are gorgeous, and, honestly, I still get weak in the knees when I see you.” A smile tugged at the corners of his lips at that, and you returned it. You were softer as you said, “It isn’t that at all.”

“Then what is it?” There was a pleading in his voice, like he was begging you to help him understand.

“I just…” You sighed, leaning back against the sink. Your palms fell from his face, reaching for his hands instead. He took them, locking your fingers together. It grounded you, and you inhaled sharply. A blush was already working up your neck. “I get nervous, when it comes to me.” You looked down at your hands. “When it’s you, I’m fine. But I just get so flustered and embarrassed and--”

Jack cut you off with a kiss to your forehead. He dipped down to catch your gaze. “It’s alright,” he rumbled. The sound sent shivers down your back and soothed your nerves. “I’m glad you told me, I was starting to get worried you got tired of me.”

You frowned, murmuring, “Absolutely not. I’m so sorry I would even make you think that.” You let go of his hands, arms winding around his neck. You fingers stroked through his hair, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. You pressed tight to him, and his hands squeezed you tight. Jack pulled back slightly, searching your face.

“I’d still like to, you know.” His voice had dropped, and the vibrations in his chest sent heat spilling over your nerves. “Want to make you feel good, sweetheart.” Your heart jumped into your throat; you squeezed your thighs together.

“I know,” you murmured, peeking up at him through your lashes. “Just...not now.” You reached around to swipe your thumb over his bottom lip slowly. “Okay?”

Jack made a noise in his throat, clearly displeased and more than a little frustrated. “Okay.” You pressed a kiss to his jaw. He dropped the subject, hands resting on your waist as he asked, “Did you finish those plans for Winston?”

“Mhm.” You shifted to lean against the sink again; Jack shuffled forward, keeping close. You smiled. “Presenting them tomorrow. Hopefully a decision will be made with how to proceed.”

“Wish I could go. I want to know what Lumericó’s been doing. But I think I’m still on the watch list.” His smile was wry, and you giggled.

“Probably.” You tugged him even closer, his hips pressed against yours. “Speaking of, if you’ve got insight into Dorado, maybe you could talk with Winston. The information could be useful.”

Jack hummed, nosing against your neck. “Mm,” was his only response. You smiled, closing your eyes as he kissed your skin. His train of thought had completely derailed, and you didn’t mind, holding him close and relishing in his warmth. “Come on. Let’s lay down.”

The next morning, you were the first to wake for once. Jack was facing away from you, still fully asleep while you pulled on your clothes. You weren’t sure how casual this meeting was, so you opted for something a little more formal just to be on the safe side. You buttoned up the navy blue blouse, tucking it into the simple skirt you had on. The monitor on the wall informed you it was just as hot as the day before so you ditched the stockings you had taken out the night before. The edge of the bed dipped as you sat down to tug your heels on. Jack rolled over, his arm wrapping around your waist, face pressed into the small of your back.

“Morning,” he mumbled. You smiled, tossing him a glance over your shoulder.

“Good morning, and goodbye.” You peeled his arm off of you, much to his disappointment. “I’ve got to meet with Winston.” You bent down to catch his lips in a kiss. “I’ll see you later.”

“Hm.” His eyes were locked on you as you left. The door hissed shut behind you, heels echoing down the hall. You stopped in front of Winston’s lab, sighing as you flipped through your journal to the start of your plans.

“Winston, Agent Reader is outside,” Athena’s muffled voice announced.

“Oh, yes, right! Let her in!” The door snapped back. “Come in, Reader, come in!”

You smiled, stepping inside. “Hello, Winston.” You took a seat across from him. Winston was currently upgrading his own equipment, screwdriver in hand. “I’ve come up with quite a few ideas with how to go forward with the mission to Dorado.”

“Of course.” His tongue stuck out as he worked out a bolt, finally dropping it and fixing you with a stare as he pushing his glasses up. “Let’s talk.”

The meeting took close to an hour, discussing possible contingencies and evacuation procedures. “I can lend my beacon to help extract anyone. I’m sure Tracer will have no problems operating it.” You talked back and forth at length with how best to begin infiltration, finally settling on sending Jesse as a potential investor since he was fluent in Spanish, supplying him with a team waiting in the wings in case things became messy.

“I’ve still got a few things to hammer out,” Winston said, leaning back from where he had been hunched over your journal. “But I think this is going to be our safest course of action.” He smiled at you. “Thank you, agent, for your insight. This was a huge help, and I would like you to be on our comms when we implement this mission. I think having you to help direct will ensure this goes even smoother.”

Your chest swelled with pride, and you straightened your back. “Thank you, Winston. I’d be happy to help.” You stood up, smoothing out your skirt and picking up your journal. “If you think of anything else you’d like me to look into before this mission, I absolutely will.”

“Of course, Reader. I’ll see you around.” Winston picked up his previously abandoned screwdriver and went back to work. You saw yourself out. When the door shut behind you, you sagged against it with a sigh.

“How’d it go?”

You jumped, eyes wide as you looked over to your right. Jack was resting against the wall, arms folded. You relaxed, hand covering your chest. “Jesus, Commander, you scared the hell out of me.” You started down the hall, and he followed quickly. “We settled on a plan, so it’s progress. I’ll be working comms to walk everyone through any issues that come up.” A smile tugged at your lips. “I’m actually kind of excited.”

“I’m proud of you,” Jack murmured, his shoulder brushing against yours. The small remark sent warmth blooming in your chest, and you grinned, a blush dusting your cheeks.

“Thanks.” You were giddy, your head spinning from the compliment. The spring in your step was noticeable, and Jack stopped walking, just shy of your door. You turned to face him, eyebrow raised. He stepped closer to you, forearm braced on the wall beside your head. “Commander?”

Jack’s other hand fell to your waist, thumbing at your hipbone. Your breath caught in your throat. “You look so good.” A jolt of arousal shot down your back. Jack pressed closer, chest bumping against yours. His visor nuzzled under your jaw, just against your pulse. The cool metal was a sharp contrast to the heat of the base and the burn in your skin.

“Commander, I don’t think--” You cut yourself off with a gasp as his hand fell to your thigh, curling into the hem of your skirt.

“Is this okay?” he asked softly, the rumble in his throat making you dizzy. “You can tell me no.”

Part of you wanted to say no, the fear at being caught like ice in your chest. But you wanted him, god, you did. “Yes, sir.”

You noticed the ripple over his muscles as he shuddered. He tugged your skirt further up, exposing you to the air.  Your heart hammered against your throat. Your hand clutched the front of his jacket like a lifeline. “Still good?” You nodded. His fingers slid under the fabric, ghosting over the bare flesh of your thighs. You choked on your inhale, face on fire and eyes squeezed closed. Your knees shook, but they obeyed when you opened your legs just enough to let him in.

Jack groaned softly, his fingers stroking slowly over your panties. You whined past gritted teeth, head leaning back at the contact. His middle finger circled over your clit before sliding across your covered slit. Your underwear was slick, and Jack made a sound like a growl. “Sweetheart,” he murmured, the strain in his voice evident. He rubbed you a little harder, and your thighs spread wider on instinct. You panted softly against his temple.

“Commander,” you breathed, hips rolling. He hooked his finger into your panties, starting to tug them. He waited, and you nodded furiously. “Yes, please.” He tugged them to the side, the air hitting your aching cunt and making you sigh. His fingers slid lightly between your folds, and you bucked, heels clicking softly against the floor as your squirmed. At that, he dropped his hand from the wall, bending just enough to scoop you up and lift you, pressing you hard into the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist, ankles hooking at the small of his back.

“You have no idea--” He rubbed your swollen clit, making you moan. One hand flew up to cover your mouth. “How long I’ve been dying to get my hands on you. Take your hand away.” You obeyed, letting it fall across his shoulder. “So goddamn gorgeous, sweetheart.” The praise made you whine as he continued to stroke your pulsing nub. His fingers slid away, and you sucked in a breath at the break. It didn’t last long; his finger pressed between your folds, curling inside of you. A moan built in your chest. “Is this fine?”

“Yes, fuck, yes,” you breathed, brow furrowing deeper as he pumped his finger slowly. He crooked up, sliding deliciously over your g-spot. “Ah!” He added another finger, and you arched off the wall, spreading your thighs as far as you could. “J-Jack, please.”

The name was ripped from your lips, and you went cold. You never called him that. You were on the cusp of apologizing when he thrust his fingers in hard, curling relentlessly into your walls. “Say it again,” he growled. “ _ Say it _ .”

You were boneless, and you could hardly think as you breathed, “Jack, god, Jack, I-fuck!” Your attempts at a coherent thought turned to ash as he fucked you into the wall. The heel of his palm rubbed over your clit with each thrust and stars burst behind your eyelids.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart.” His voice was so soft, your heart nearly melted. You opened your eyes. They wouldn’t focus, the pleasure running hot over your body too much. You managed to order your hands to work for you, clicking the release on his mask so you could see him. It dangled from your fingers over his shoulder, and Jack surged forward to kiss you, swallowing your moans.

You broke away with a gasp. “Jack,  _ Jack. _ ” The tightness in your voice was enough to tip him off. His teeth nibbled at the skin on your neck, humming against you as he stroked your aching walls.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he rumbled. “You’re so gorgeous. Come for me.”

You tossed your head back, knocking it into the wall with a thud. Jack pressed up, dragging you over the edge. You called his name as you came; you arched up, nails scratching at the back of his head and hand curling tight around his mask. Jack kept thrusting, drawing it out and watching your face with nothing short of reverence. You slumped back, panting and meeting his gaze. His blue eyes were wild with lust, and you were shivering. Jack slid his hand from you, and you winced at the loss. He made a show of licking your wetness from his fingers; blood rushed to your face and arousal spiked between your legs again.

“You taste so good, sweetheart.” He was shameless, and you watched his tongue take long strokes over his skin. You hid your face, ears burning. Jack stopped, hand gripping your wrist lightly. “Hey,” he called quietly, bending his knees to try and catch your gaze. “Look at me.” You lifted your face from your palms. “There’s nothing wrong with enjoying yourself. You deserve it. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” The sincerity made you light-headed. “I just want to show you that. I want to give you everything. Want to make you feel like the goddamn princess you are.” A smile worked its way onto your lips, his praise making your soul and nerves sing. “Come on.”

He guided you to your door, punching in the code and backing you into the room. The cool air felt like heaven on your skin. Jack took his mask from your hands, dropping it haphazardly on the floor. His fingers worked at the buttons on your blouse. “Jack--”

The soldier froze without hesitation. “Do you need me to stop?”

“No,” you breathed. “God no.” You tugged at the zipper on his jacket, kicking your heels off. “Just…” You were just overwhelmed in the best way. Words failed you, so you stood taller and kissed him hard, tongue sliding pleasantly over his. He hummed, resuming his work on unbuttoning your shirt. He pulled from where it was tucked into your skirt, letting it fall off your shoulders. You pushed his jacket down, the leather creaking as he shrugged it off. Your fingers hiked his shirt up, dragging it over his head.

“Slow down, sweetheart,” he murmured against your lips. “Let me take my time with you.”

A shudder raked over your spine. You nodded, “Okay.” He smiled, walking you to the bed until the bends of your knees hit the bed. You sat down, spreading your thighs to let him in. He leaned down to kiss you slowly, guiding you to your back. Jack crawled over you; your breath hitched when his hips slotted against yours, his erection grinding over your soaked panties.

His mouth broke from yours, leaving wet kisses in his wake as he slid down your body. His hands were warm as they worked under your back, snapping the clasp on your bra. You pulled your arms free, and he flung it to the side, lips covering your nipple. His tongue flicked over it, making you arch into his mouth. Jack lifted one hand to palm at your other breast, the callouses causing friction against your nipple, and your head pressed further back into the pillows.

Jack was slow as he switched to the other, giving it the same treatment until you were wiggling your hips impatiently. You heard a small chuckle when he lifted off, his blue eyes sparkling. “You are…” He was at a loss, but the adoration was plain on his face. His hand cupped your cheek, thumbing your skin before sliding further down. He pulled your skirt and panties down your legs, kissing over your thighs and calves behind the fabric. His hands grazed over your bare sides, and you shifted under his gaze.   
  
“Sorry,” he murmured, dropping to press a kiss just below your belly button. “You just never fail to amaze me.”

Heat rushed between your legs, and you tried to close them. Jack tugged at them. He crawled further down, tonguing a trail to your pulsing cunt. He looked up, cocking an eyebrow for permission. You gave the slightest nod, forearm coming up to press tight against your eyes. His breath was hot against your folds, and your hips bucked weakly. He hummed, tongue dragging up from your entrance to your clit. You moaned, reaching back to dig your nails into the pillow, squirming at his teasing.

“Look at me.”

You whined, opening your eyes. You blinked before looking down. You met his gaze as he flicked his tongue over your clit. Your grip on the pillow slackened. You were practically melting as he watched you, his mouth working you over until your vision swam. His hips were rolling into the sheets, looking for friction against his cock. You had to break his stare, throwing your head back as he sucked your clit into his mouth. Sweat beaded against your forehead as you panted, keening, “Jack, J-ack, please.”

He pulled off of you reluctantly, tongue swiping over his lips. He backed off the bed long enough to tug his pants and underwear off. His cock was leaking, and you sat up to wrap your hand around him. Jack growled, his teeth nipping at your earlobe. “I want to take care of you. Lay back.”

You mewled, frowning, but you did as he told you. Jack’s hands slid into the bends of your knees, opening your thighs. He kissed the inside of your thigh. “So beautiful.” You blushed, turning away again. “Mm-mm,” he murmured against your skin. “Eyes on me.”

“Yes, sir.” That made his cock twitch, and a bead of precum formed, dripping down his length. You smiled, kicking your leg free to hook around his back and drag him closer. “Come here, Jack.”

A grin split his face, delight at you opening up lighting up his eyes. You smiled, reaching to wrap your arms around his neck. His cock slid against your wet folds; you reached down and spread yourself with your fingers. He slid forward, head teasing its way inside. You both inhaled sharply. “You alright?”

You nodded, “Come on.” There was a roughness in your voice that made his arms turn to jelly. He rocked forward, the pressure building until the head popped past your entrance. You sighed, rolling to encourage him. He bottomed out, cock thick and heavy and delicious inside of you.

“You feel so good, sweetheart.” The praise and the nickname set you alight. Your nails scratched over his back as he dragged his dick back, thrusting back inside of you. His lips littered soft kisses against your neck and breasts. Your other hand rubbed slowly at your ruddy clit. You nosed at his forehead, urging him to look at you. You breathed against his lips, meeting his hazy eyes; your orgasm coiled tight in your belly.

“Please, Jack, almost--ah! Al- _ most. _ ” You circled your clit harder, gritting your teeth at the pleasure curling through your body.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’ve got you.” His hand stroked through your hair. “Come on.” His hips snapped against yours. “Come on.”

You arched off the bed, hand flying up to dig into the skin of his back. You cried his name; it bounced off the walls (Jack would never forget the sound). Your walls tightened around him, milking his cock while you as you came. His hips stuttered unevenly, pressing flush against you as followed, coming white and hot inside of you. His forehead dropped to yours, and you held him close, shivering against him. You stroked the back of his head. The silence that followed was broken only by his lips working over your skin.

“Thank you,” you breathed, chest still heaving. You opened your mouth to articulate the inevitable ‘for what.’ For giving me time. For taking it slow. For everything. But your jaw just snapped shut.

Jack smiled, and you saw that, even without saying a word, he understood. “You’re welcome.”

The next day left you with a pleasant ache in your muscles. You were in the mess hall, chewing slowly on a sandwich you had thrown together while you were looking over your plans again for Winston. Spurs jingled quietly, and McCree sat down. You looked up and saw a grin on his face, and you smirked.

“By the look on your face,” you teased, shifting toward him with a small wince at the pressure between your legs. “You acted out on your desk plan.”

“Absolutely. And I wanted to thank you from the bottom of my goddamn heart, because that was worth every. Damn. Second.” Jesse’s grin was even bigger, eyes dancing.

You laughed, pushing at the cowboy’s shoulder. “You’re  _ welcome _ , asshole.” You rolled your eyes, smiling.

Jesse’s grin fell to a smirk, one eyebrow quirked up. “Did you bring up your issue?”

You cleared your throat, unable to force down your smile. “Yeah.”

“And?”

Heat flooded your face, and you bit your bottom lip as you grinned, looking at Jesse. He searched your expression, waiting. “The hallway. Then we went back to my room.”

McCree leaned back, fist raised in the air. “Finally!” He laughed, grabbing you around your shoulders and giving you a small noogie. “Thatta girl! How was it?”

The grin couldn’t be pulled from your face as you launched into details. McCree was entranced, smiling dumbly the whole time. At some point, the soldier walked by and you trailed off.

“Hey, Cap,” Jesse drawled, still smug. “Have a good day yesterday?”

Jack hesitated, and you had half a mind to put your foot directly down Jesse’s throat when he looked up. Jack’s visor locked with yours, and you felt warmth swell in your chest as he called back, “Like you wouldn’t believe, Agent McCree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
